


Holy ish we had a baby!!!

by Jadegirly2k



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k
Summary: Lucas goes baby shopping
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Holy ish we had a baby!!!

**Author's Note:**

> As they’re seems to be a theme on cryptic pregnancys started by totallymindlessbabble, I decided to join in do a short one shot

“Shit.” Lucas Ripley swore. He never swore but this situation called for it. He was an authorative man in charge of over 2000 employees at the Seattle fire department. He commanded huge fire scenes and helped rescue hundreds of civilians on a weekly basis and yet here he was in a department store and didn’t know what the hell to do.

There was so much stuff. Clothes, diapers, bottles, cribs, prams, formula, pumps, sacks, mats. All with 100 different options each. What was the difference between newborn, first size and 0-3 months? The baby was zero months old wasn’t she? How did he know if they needed size 1 or 2 newborn nappies when the sizes overlapped? Was one brand better than the other. 

He even thought being a firefighter he’d know about car seats as he’d fitted them regularly in his 16 year career. He knew which had good safety ratings and how to fit them but now it depended on if it would fit in his car. Did he have to get a new car? Did vic? No car seat would fit in her jeep!

Fuckkkk, he screamed inwardly. He covered his face with his hand feeling exasperated.

“Can I help you?” A voice said next to him.

He peered out from the gap in his fingers, seeing a woman who clearly worked there.

“YES! Yes, thank you please yes.” He put his hands together and said a thank you to whatever divine intervention had sent this woman to help him.

“Sorry,” he chuckled hysterically trying to calm himself. “My wife, girlfriend, fiancé, sorry, just had a baby and we don’t have anything and there’s just so much stuff. I just don’t know what to do here.” He gestured around the store in bewilderment.

“Oh dear, did you have a preemie? How early?” The woman asked concern on her face.

Lucas looked at her confused “A whattee?” He asked.

“A premature baby.” The woman smiled kindly.

“Oh! No sorry. She was full term.”

“And you have nothing?” The woman asked in disbelief.

“We didn’t know. It’s called a cryptic pregnancy. The baby grows more to the back or something. She was completely flat. so 24 hrs ago we had no idea and now I have a daughter.” He laughed nervously.

Then it dawned on him. He had a daughter. He was a father. A warmth filled him and he started to smile. It was clearly infections cause the store clerk started to smile too.

“Okay let’s get you sorted. Will start with nappies and basic clothing cause I’m sure your fiancé will want to choose something nicer when she’s released from the hospital.”

Lucas nodded and followed the woman with his empty trolley. An hour and $400 later, the trolley was full and he had everything they’d need except a pushchair and crib. They had time to get those together. He’d bought a wrap sling carrier thingy instead so they could carry the baby for now instead and a Moses basket for her to sleep in.

As he left the store he hoped he hadn’t missed anything. The smile hadn’t left his face still. He couldn’t wait to get back to the hospital and see the two most important women in his life. Victoria and they’re beautiful baby girl.


End file.
